Dreimal zweiter Klasse bis Tshwane
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Sechs Rumtreiberinnen reisen nach England. Vier Rumtreiber retten die Welt. Außerdem dabei: Kreacher, Popcorn, eine Romanze, mehrere Seelenstückchen und eine defekte Laterne. DIE defekte Laterne. Self-Insertion Challenge. Die Autorin: Trovia.
1. Natürlich können wir Karten lesen

**Vorbemerkung: **

Hallo ihr lieben Leser,

willkommen zum ersten Beitrag zu unserer Self-Insertion-Challenge: Geschichten, in denen die Autorin selbst auftreten muss (Selbstportrait, nicht Mary Sue), und außerdem fünf vorgegebene Wörter eine Rolle spielen müssen.

Meine Wörter waren „Fußnägel abkauen", „DIE defekte Straßenlaterne", „moderne Kunst", „Chaostheorie" und „Dreitagebart". Die Wörter sind im Text hervorgehoben.

Meine Self-Insertion umfasst vier Kapitel und beinhaltet nicht nur einen Auftritt von mir, sondern auch welche von anderen Rumtreiberinnen. Hier die Aufschlüsselung der Namen:

Ich - Trovia - bin Geli.  
Meike ist KitKat2006.  
Julia ist Imperiatus.  
Theresa ist Nutellamädchen.  
Sina ist Zauberfee.  
Gina ist Angel de la Luna. Maria ist Mariacharly. Und Jean ist Jean.

Dank für die Beta geht an PadBlack!

Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review! Ich verspreche auch, ab dem zweiten Kapitel kommen mehr Rumtreiber und weniger Rumtreiberinnen, und im letzten Kapitel versteht man auch den Titel! ;-)

Eure Trovia

* * *

**Dreimal zweiter Klasse bis Tshwane

* * *

**

Teil 1: _Natürlich_ können wir Karten lesen

* * *

Aus dem Haufen verknoteter Körper löste sich ein Arm.

„In meinem Auge steckt ein Zeh", beschwerte sich eine Stimme.

„Hoffentlich gehört er nicht derselben Person, deren Hand in meinem Schritt..."

„Geli!"

„Ich _war's_ nicht!"

Der Haufen geriet in Bewegung. Im Schatten, den er gegen den Schein einer weit entfernten Straßenlaterne warf, sah er aus wie die Formation eines besonders grotesken Wasserballetts.

Schließlich krabbelte eine Frau aus dem Pulk, riss ihren Fuß mit einem kräftigen Ruck daraus los, rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Jeans. Sie trug eine dünne Jacke, die überhaupt nicht zum Klima passte. Klamm rieb sie sich die Oberarme. Aus den Überbleibseln ihrer Frisur lösten sich rote Haarsträhnen, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und in die Dunkelheit der Straße blinzelte. Eine Straßenlaterne blinzelte zurück. Sie war defekt.

„Ich hab gleich gesagt, dass wir rechts hätten abbiegen sollen...", murrte die erste Stimme vom Boden aus.

„Wo zum Teufel sind Sina und Theresa?"

Die junge Frau sah immer noch nach oben. Jetzt legte sie den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn, während sie lautlos die Lippen bewegte, als rechne sie innerlich etwas nach.

Hinter ihr löste der Haufen sich in zwei weitere Frauen auf, die voneinander herunter rollten. Sie landeten beide im schmelzendem Schnee. Eine sah fluchend auf ihre ruinierte Bluse hinab. Die andere trug einen wasserfesten Ledermantel. Sie setzte sich auf und strich sich kurze schwarze Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Also gut", sagte sie in dem vernünftigen Tonfall, den man entweder von Anwälten oder von Amokläufern kennt. „Wir sind gerade hunderte von Intraportalpunkten weit gereist. Wir haben Sina _und _Theresa verloren, und Gott weiß, wo. Wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo wir sind, oder wann wir sind, oder was wir hier..."

„Wir sind in Minsk", erwiderte die rothaarige Frau, die nach oben sah.

„Aha. Und wir wissen das, weil...oh."

Simultan waren die beiden sitzenden Frauen dem Blick der ersten gefolgt. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, während sie sich gegenseitig aufhalfen und zu beiden Seiten neben ihre Begleiterin traten. Die Nasse zupfte hoffnungslos an ihrer Bluse.

Sanfter Schnee begann aus dem Nachthimmel zu trudeln.

„Das ist die defekte Straßenlaterne", stellte die Nasse fest.

„_**Die **_**defekte Straßenlaterne**", präzisierte die Frau im Ledermantel.

„Na", erwiderte die Nasse im Plauderton einer Person, die jeden Moment aus Verzweiflung den Verstand verlieren wird. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wo wir sind. _Schon _wieder."

„Ich wusste, dass wir falsch abgebogen sind", murrte die andere.

Während dieses Austauschs hatte ihre rothaarige Begleiterin ein Gerät aus ihrer Innentasche gezogen, das dort nach allen Maßstäben der Physik überhaupt keinen Platz gehabt haben sollte, denn es hatte Antennen, die fast so lang waren wie ihr Unterarm. Es sah aus wie etwas aus Dr. Who. Schwarzweißversion.

Sie drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Bunte Lichter leuchteten auf dem Display auf. Dann stieß das Gerät einige Piepser aus. Die Schwarzhaarige sah es misstrauisch an, als verdächtige sie es, sie auszulachen.

Die Nasse verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir hätten Theresa und Sina nicht verloren, wenn Geli nicht so wild mit den Armen gefuchtelt hätte..."

„Sina hat mich _angerempelt_", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige. „Julia, sag was."

„Was", erwiderte die Rothaarige geistesabwesend. Geli verdrehte die Augen.

Schweigend warteten sie ab. Julia drückte Knöpfe. Weitere Lichter leuchteten. Weitere Piepser lachten.

„Also gut", sagte Julia schließlich. „Wir sind wieder in Minsk."

„Das wussten wir schon", erwiderte die Nasse geduldig.

„Sch, Meike", sagte Geli und wandte sich an Julia. „Wir müssen im Kreis gereist sein."

„Offensichtlich", flötete Meike.

Geli warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. Meike sah unschuldig in die Nacht und blinzelte, als ihr eine Schneeflocke ins Auge flog. Unnatürlicherweise zitterte keine von ihnen, aber dann wiederum zählten sie insgesamt nicht zu den natürlichsten Anblicken in den Straßen von Minsk.

„Diesmal sind wir aber ein paar Monate früher gelandet", fuhr Julia fort. „Diesmal ist es besser. Richtige Zeit. Falscher Ort."

„Besser?", fragte Geli kritisch.

„Wir haben auf dem Weg zwei Leute verloren", erinnerte Meike sie tadelnd.

„Oh, stimmt." Julia blinzelte, als erinnere sie sich erst jetzt daran. Dann fiel ihr Gesicht zusammen. „Mist."

Betreten sahen sie einander an.

Dann räusperte sich Meike. „Nun, es ist nicht so schlimm, oder nicht?", fragte sie optimistisch. „Wir sind immer noch zu dritt. Wir haben Theresa verloren, okay, und ohne Navigatorin kommen wir wahrscheinlich... nie wieder... zurück..." Sie stockte, fing sich aber. „...und unsere Diplomatin ist auch weg, aber he, _wir_ können mit Leuten reden, oder nicht? Wir sind nette Leute..."

„Sprich nicht für mich", wehrte Geli ab.

„...das wird ein Kinderspiel, auch ohne die beiden", schloss Meike im Ton tiefster Überzeugung. „Und wir sind schon am richtigen temporalen Punkt! Wir müssen nur noch an den richtigen geographischen. Von Minsk nach England, das kann ja nicht so schwer sein, sogar, öhm, mitten in der Sowjetunion im Kalten Krieg im Winter..." Ihre Stimme versiegte. Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich in Richtung der entfernten funktionierenden Nachbarlaterne um, aber die Hauptstraße schien ebenso verlassen zu sein wie der Standort der defekten Laterne.

„Hört zu, ihr zwei", setzte Meike neu an. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir haben eine Mission, nicht wahr? Wir müssen die Welt retten! Oder naja..." Sie zögerte. „Zumindest diese. Wir müssen diese Welt retten! Und wenn wir Theresa und Sina ohne Theresa nicht finden können, dann müssen wir es eben alleine machen! Einer für alle! Alle für einen!"

Julia sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Meike hat Recht." Geli machte eine entschiedene Geste. „Wir machen es zu dritt. Was machen wir zuer..." Sie fuhr herum, als mit quietschenden Reifen ein Auto auf der Hauptstraße zum Stehen kam. Scheinwerfer schienen sie an. Sirenen jaulten auf.

„Oстанавливаются! Полиция!", rief eine barsche Polizistenstimme.

Keiner von ihnen sprach Russisch, und Geli hatte keine Zeit, den Translator auszupacken. Aber die Nachricht kam durch.

Schluckend sahen sie sich an.

„Rennen", empfahl Meike.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	2. Ich hatte ihn mir größer vorgestellt

Was denn, die Rumtreiberinnen sind euch nicht genug? Ich bin entsetzt :p. Wir sind viel netter als die Rumtreiber. Attraktiver. Ungebundener. Weniger Vorstrafen...

Aber von mir aus, dann kommt jetzt eben ein Kapitel mit Rumtreibern drin. Habt Spaß beim Lesen. Hinterlasst eine kleine Spende für einen Review-Junkie ;-).

Trovia

* * *

**Dreimal zweiter Klasse bis Tshwane

* * *

**

Teil 2: Ich hatte ihn mir größer vorgestellt...

* * *

_Godrics Hollow, England.  
__31.10.1981. _

Als Sirius in den Garten trat, schien aus unerfindlichen Gründen die Sonne. Er blinzelte verschlafen, strich sich müde über die Stoppeln seines **Dreitagebarts** und nahm den Anblick in sich auf.

Etwas sauste von rechts nach links an ihm vorbei und jaulte dabei „Wawawawaaaa!"

Kahle Apfelbäume raschelten im Wind. Grelles Herbstsonnenlicht fiel über das regendurchweichte Laub am Boden, den Froschteich, den kleinen Fels daneben, und dann Lily, die darauf saß, und goldrotes Haar fiel weit über ihren Rücken wie in einem Gemälde.

Sirius grinste und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Stein nieder.

Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, als Harry von links nach rechts an ihnen vorbeischoss. „Wawawawaaa!", jaulte er.

„Das war das furchtbarste Geburtstagsgeschenk der Welt", stellte Lily fest.

„Wäre dir lieber, wenn er stattdessen wieder auf deinem Bett rumhüpft?"

Lily schnitt eine lustlose Grimasse. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast acht."

„Nachtschicht?"

„Wachdienst im Orden." Sirius gähnte unterdrückt. „Und da dachte ich, wenn ich Geheimniswahrer bin, bekomm ich frei."

„Du bistnicht Geheimniswahrer."

„Ach ja." Sirius blinzelte sich Schlaf aus den Augen. „Richtig."

„Wawawawuaa!", rief Harry und surrte vorbei. Einen Moment lang sah Sirius ihm nach und fragte sich, ob James den Besen frisiert hatte. Dann beschloss er, Lily nicht auf die Möglichkeit hinzuweisen.

Stattdessen sah er hoch zu den Fenstern im ersten Stock, deren Gardinen immer noch zugezogen waren.

„James schläft noch?"

„Ja."

„Glücklicher Bastard."

Lily schnaubte. Sirius beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich die Augen rieb, in den Garten blinzelte, der mal aufregender gewesen war, als es noch Besucher gab. Heutzutage kamen nur noch Wurmschwanz und er vorbei, und aus unterschiedlichen Gründen waren sie beide nicht mehr unbedingt die größten Partylöwen. Sehnsüchtig dachte Sirius an sein eigenes Bett in seiner eigenen Wohnung, das er gleich aufsuchen würde, um seine Wachschicht auszuschlafen.

„Was?", fragte er, und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Als ob hier noch irgendwer ruhig schläft", antwortete sie und winkte ab.

„Wawawawaaaaa!", rief Harry und sauste vorbei.

* * *

Sirius wartete noch, bis James aufstand, und trank mit seinem Freund einen Kaffee. Sie rissen unterschiedliche schlechte Witze, die sich proportional zu ihrem Blutkoffein verbesserten, wenn auch nicht sehr. Er verabschiedete sich dann von Lily und Harry, versprach, im Laufe des Tages bei Wurmschwanz vorbeizusehen, verließ das Haus und machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg. 

Er schritt an unterschiedlichen niedlichen englischen Häuschen vorbei, grüßte die alte Mrs. Bagshot (und glaubte immer noch nicht, dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet mit _Grindelwald_ befreundet gewesen sein sollte), dachte darüber nach, seinen Dreitagebart doch nicht wegzurasieren, sondern weiter wachsen zu lassen, und trat in eine der engen, dunklen, unbewachten Seitengassen, in denen unnatürlich oft schreckliche Dinge passieren.

Mit Magie, Todessern und Hinterhalten konnte Sirius Black umgehen. All das waren Dinge, mit denen er sich im Laufe der Jahre bestens vertraut gemacht hatte. Was er nicht erwartete, war jedoch eine Person, die mit einem Kampfschrei von einem verlassenen Balkon im ersten Stock eines Hauses auf ihn hinabsprang und ihn zu Boden warf. Einen Augenblick lang kämpfte er und kam sogar fast hoch. Dann gewannen sechs Hände, die alle nicht seine waren, die Oberhand.

„Gib mir den Quantendesintegrator!", rief eine Stimme.

„Wieso willst du ausgerechnet jetzt..."

Ein sehr schwerer und sehr harter Quantendesintegrator traf seinen Hinterkopf. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und sank in sich zusammen.

„_Perhaps just once more, Master Harry, for luck?!_", fragte die erste Stimme fröhlich.

„Ich frage mich immer noch, wo Sina und Theresa hingeraten sind", murrte eine zweite. „Und _wann_."

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

_Grimmauldplatz 12, London.  
__September 1995. _

Das Geräusch ähnelte dem Geräusch, das eintausend Luftballons machen würden, wenn man sie mit Pudding füllen und vom Tower of London werfen würde. Zumindest, wenn man davon ausging, dass sie keine Passanten trafen (oder nicht so viele, dass es das Klangerlebnis verfälschte) und dass man eintausend Leute fand, die bereit waren, sich auf den Tower of London zu stellen und mit Pudding gefüllte Luftballons hinabzuwerfen - denn wirklich, warum sollte man das tun?

In anderen Worten, das Geräusch war sehr laut und sehr nass.

Aufruhr setzte im Haus ein. Alarmiert strömten alle möglichen Mitglieder des Phönixordens aus ihren respektiven Zimmern auf das Schlafzimmer von Mrs. Black zu, rissen die Tür auf, und steckten simultan ihre Köpfe hindurch.

„Was zum..."

„Heilige..."

„Seidenschnabel!"

Ein Philosoph namens Wittgenstein hätte möglicherweise darauf hingewiesen, dass das Ausrufen eines Hippogreifnamens keinerlei semantischen Sinn ergab, wenn man ihn in einem Universum ausstieß, in dem es keinen zugehörigen Hippogreif mehr gab. Aber dann wiederum hätte Wittgenstein sich vermutlich auch in einer Ecke zusammengerollt und geheult, sobald er zum ersten Mal von ‚Du Weißt Schon Wem' hörte. Der Punkt war jedenfalls, dass Remus Lupin den Namen ausstieß, in einem Raum, in dem er einen Hippogreif erwartete, nur dass er in diesem Raum keinen Hippogreif vorfand, sondern eine ganze Menge Federn. Und Tupfer einer gelben Masse an den Wänden, über deren Herkunft man besser nicht länger nachdachte. Moody machte kein Federlesen und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Inmitten der Federn lag eine Frau, selbstverständlich splitternackt. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und kämpfte gegen einen Hustenanfall. Das war verständlich, da sie vierzehn Jahre lang mit Lungen geatmet hatte, die sich nicht entscheiden können, ob sie lieber ein Pferd oder ein Vogel sein wollen. Sie hatte vierzehn Jahre lange rote Haare und offenbar gerade einen permanenten Animagusfluch gebrochen.

Sirius Black öffnete und schloss mehrfach hilflos den Mund.

„Lily?", brachte er verständnislos heraus.

Lily unterbrach ihren Hustenanfall und sah mühsam zu ihm auf. „Sirius?", flüsterte sie benommen. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht sein Äußeres erkannt, jedoch seine Stimme.

In die Versammlung geriet Bewegung. Chaos kam auf. Alastor Moody forderte Veritaserum, Molly Weasley forderte eine Decke. Die üblichen Kommentare, die in solchen Situationen abgegeben werden, wurden abgegeben („Aber du bist tot!", „Sie ist ein Spion, sie ist ein Spion!", „Also, fünf Sickel Schulden nach vierzehn Jahren Zins und Zinseszins..."). Die einzigen, die nichts zu sagen hatten, waren Fred und George Weasley, die mit glasigen Augen auf Lily hinabstarrten und offenbar überhaupt nicht der Meinung waren, dass sie ihrer Schwester ähnlich sah.

In all dem Trubel bemerkte niemand die beiden Gestalten, die rechtzeitig in eine Zimmerecke geflohen waren und _Tarnhelfer 5.0 _aktiviert hatten.

„So steht das aber nicht im Skript", sagte Theresa vorwurfsvoll. „So ist das nicht gedacht. Sie haben die Zeitlinie kaputt gemacht!"

Sina seufzte.

* * *

_31.10.1981._

„Irgendwie hatte ich ihn mir größer vorgestellt", sagte eine Stimme.

Mit einem Stöhnen versuchte Sirius, sich zu bewegen, und ignorierte, dass sein Kopf sich anfühlte wie nach dieser Nacht mit dem Feuerwhiskey, Peters langen Unterhosen und dem Sprechenden Hut, über die sie nicht sprachen. Unter sich fühlte er Stein. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah das Gesicht einer Frau vor sich, die ihn verheißungsvoll anlächelte.

„Hallo", schnurrte sie. „Wie geht's?"

„Meike!" Eine Hand geriet in Sirius Sichtfeld, und Meike wurde abrupt davongezogen. „Du bist _verheiratet_!"

„Man wird ja wohl noch..."

Tuscheln setzte ein. Sirius verzog das Gesicht, hob eine Hand und tastete nach seinem Hinterkopf. Das war eine ziemlich merkwürdige Vorgehensweise für Todesser. Und wenn er dabei war - wo waren ihre Masken?

Aber sein Zauberstab war nicht mehr in der Armhalterung.

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und war verblüfft darüber, dass er es konnte. Kein Lähmzauber. Keine Ganzkörperklammer. Seine Zehen konnte er alle bewegen.

Eine rothaarige Frau lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Möchtest du eine Aspirin?"

„Noch nicht _erfunden_, Julia!", zischte Meike.

„Oh." Geknickt steckte Julia das Päckchen wieder weg.

Ein Augenblick der Pause trat ein. Sie sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sirius räusperte sich. „Großartig", sagte er zu niemand Bestimmtem. „Ich bin von Groupies überwältigt worden."

„Naja", erwiderte Julia gedehnt. „Wir sind schon ziemlich professionell, es ist nur so, dass wir auf dem Weg hierher irgendwo Sina verloren haben, das ist unsere Public Relations Person, und ich mache beispielsweise normalerweise nur die Quantenberechnung..."

„Wie auch immer." Schwungvoll trat Meike vor Julia, lächelte ihn breit und verzweifelt an und stieß Julia unsubtil beiseite. „Mach deinen Job, Julia", murmelte sie aus dem Mundwinkel. „Wir lenken ihn ab!"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und sah Julia dabei zu, wie sie sich mit der Vorsicht einer Person, die unauffällig zu sein versucht, ein paar Schritte weit entfernte.

Die Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich und trat neben Meike. „Du wunderst dich vielleicht darüber, dass wir... generell existieren und hier sind."

„Ich hätte es vielleicht etwas anders formuliert", erwiderte Sirius langsam.

„Wir sind Raumzeitreisende", erklärte die Frau. „Ein Team hochspezialisierter Multiversalkorrektoren mit der Lizenz, durch den vierdimensionalen Raum zu reisen."

„Raum, Zeit und Universum", warf Meike erklärend ein. Sie runzelte die Stirn, zählte lautlos bis drei und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Genau." Die Schwarzhaarige nickte bekräftigend. „Ich bin Geli. Ich bin die Übersetzerin. In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden habe ich beispielsweise gelernt ‚Wir sind keine Spione, erschießen Sie uns nicht' auf Russisch zu sagen." Sie zeigte auf Meike. „Das ist Meike. Sie ist unsere Portalarchitektin. Sie erschafft die Portale, die uns durch die Dimensionen transportieren, oder zumindest, nachdem unsere Navigatorin einen Kurs berechnet hat, die... ähm, nicht hier ist. Und das ist Julia. Sie ist Quantenmechanikerin. Sie..." Geli warf einen zweifelnden Blick in Julias Richtung. „Sie repariert Quanten", schloss sie unsicher.

„Schau, alles hat mit der **Chaostheorie** zu tun", fuhr Meike fort. Sie sah angestrengt nicht in Julias Richtung, die unschuldig abseits stand, und Sirius behielt sie misstrauisch im Auge, während er zu folgen versuchte. „Du kennst die Chaostheorie, ja? Sie besagt, dass eine sehr, sehr kleine Änderung des Systems..." Sie deutete mit zwei Fingern an, wie klein genau. „...das ganze System komplett verändern kann. Es hat mit Fraktalen zu tun. Julia kann es erklären, aber..." Sie winkte schnell ab, als Sirius wieder in Julias Richtung sah. „...es ist überhaupt nicht wichtig."

„Der Punkt ist", fuhr Geli fort. „dass eine kleine Änderung auch mal das ganze System zum Kollapsbringen kann. Oder retten. So wie dieses. Aber du hast Glück!" Sie wippte bekräftigend auf den Fußballen. „Denn ihr steht unter Artenschutz. Hohe Verkaufszahlen und alles. Deshalb sind hochqualifizierte Reparateure geschickt worden..." Bekräftigend zeigten Meike und Geli aufeinander und nickten sich zu. „...um den Schaden zu beheben."

„Hochqualifizierte... was?", erwiderte Sirius betäubt.

„Hochqualifizierte", bestätigte Geli. „Wir sind extra berufen worden."

„Niemand war überraschter als wir", fügte Meike bescheiden hinzu.

„Ah ja." Nervös flackerten Sirius Augen zu Julia, die von einem Bein auf das andere trat. Er räusperte sich. Er konnte damit umgehen. Wenn nicht er, wer dann? Er war ein Black. Er hatte jahrelange Erfahrung mit inzestuösen Verrückten, von denen manche ihre Socken aßen (sie sprachen nicht darüber, verstand sich). Er musste nur aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht ablenkten, so dass sie nicht tun konnten, was auch immer sie tun wollten. „Okay, und... Wartet. Das Universum kollabiert?"

„Implodiert, um genau zu sein", erwiderte Geli. „Julia hat es uns genau erklärt. Aber es ist nicht wichtig", fügte sie hinzu. „Also, alles hat mit dem Torbogen zu tun. Schon mal davon gehört? Steht in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Groß. Schwarz. Ungewöhnliche Klangkulisse."

„Ein architektonisches Meisterwerk", fügte Meike fachkundig hinzu.

„Und jedes Mal, wenn jemand durch das Meisterwerk durchfällt, haben wir Arbeit", kommentierte Geli unbegeistert. Meike verdrehte die Augen. Geli konzentrierte sich wieder auf Sirius. Sirius konzentrierte sich wieder auf Julia. „Die Sache ist die. Sobald jemand durch den Torbogen fällt, ist er nicht einfach tot. Er hört auf, zu existieren. Zip. Finite Incantatem, okay? Und das ist ein Problem. Denn wenn normalerweise jemand stirbt, bleibt ein Stückchen zurück. Staub, Knochen, Seelenstückchen und dergleichen. Nicht so hier. Und dadurch geht die ganze Balance kaputt."

„Das Chi", fügte Meike hinzu. „Das Ying und Yang. Die innere Stabilität gemäß des Ritterschen Schnittverfahrens. Es ist wie ein großes schwarzes Loch, das über kurz oder lang alles in sich aufsaugt." Sie machte eine ausdrucksstarke Geste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann bricht alles zusammen."

„Jemand fällt durch den Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung?", wiederholte Sirius verwirrt. „Heute?"

„In vierzehn Jahren", erwiderte Geli. „Aber es ist trotzdem ein wenig dringend, mit dem Kriegsende heute Nacht und allem."

„Peter Pettigrew wird euch an Voldemort verkaufen", erklärte Meike und zögerte nicht im Geringsten, den Namen auszusprechen. Ihr Ton klang insgesamt danach, als spreche sie von so unaufregenden Dingen wie dem Wetter. „Und Voldemort wird James und Lily töten, und er wird versuchen, Harry zu töten, aber der Todesfluch wird abprallen, weil Lily sich für Harry geopfert hat - ‚Töte mich, nicht ihn!', und so weiter -, und Voldemort wird sterben, und der Krieg ist vorbei. Und du wirst als Pettigrews Mörder verurteilt und gehst nach Askaban." Sie breitete bestärkend die Arme aus. „Siehst du? Wenig Zeit."

Sirius hatte Mühe, Julia im Auge zu behalten und gleichzeitig _das_ aufzunehmen. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz", erwiderte er zögerlich.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Geli tröstend. „Im Prinzip hat das nämlich alles nur insofern mit dir zu tun, dass wir die Sache gerne klären würden, bevor du in Askaban bist. Die Tarnmechanismen hatte Theresa alle in der Tasche, und es ist so schwierig, in ein Gefängnis einzubrechen."

Julia kratzte sich ungeduldig an der Nase.

„Aber wenn alle... wenn dann alle tot sind... oder Verräter sind", gelang es Sirius, seine Gedanken zu artikulieren. Sein Gehirn unternahm einen ersten Anflug eines Versuchs, sich vorzustellen, dass in der Unsinnsgeschichte der drei Frauen eine gewisse Wahrheit steckte, und scheiterte. „...wer ist dann übrig, um durch den Torbogen zu fallen?"

„Naja", erwiderte Geli und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Das wärst dann du."

Ungläubig konzentrierte Sirius sich auf sie.

Hinter ihm beschloss Julia, dass er hinreichend abgelenkt sei, und zückte ihren Quantendesintegrator.

* * *

„So", sagte Meike jovial und tätschelte Sirius die Schulter. „Zauberstab in der Armhalterung, Zwei-Wege-Spiegel in der Hosentasche, Geldbörse in der Robentasche, alles wieder da. Geh heim, sei nicht allzu verwirrt und schlaf dich aus." 

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, wir hätten was übersehen", murmelte Julia in sich hinein.

Interessiert scharrten die Frauen sich um den Zauberer und sahen dabei zu, wie seine Augen aufeinander zu und dann wieder in Position wanderten.

„Ausschlafen", antwortete Sirius gedehnt und verschlissen.

„Genau", stimmte Meike ihm in einem Tonfall zu, für den sie sehr qualifiziert war, weil sie Babys mochte. „Alles ist nie passiert. Wir waren nur ein Teil eines Traums. Eines besonders schönen, zweifellos freudianisch-sexuellen..."

„Meike!"

„Schon gut." Meike seufzte. Sie packte Sirius an den Schultern, drehte ihn in Richtung Straße und versetzte ihm einen Stoß. „Ciao. Und meine Güte, rasier dich mal wieder! Kein Wunder, dass dich alle für den Bösen halten werden!"

Mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen sahen sie zu, wie der konfundierte Mann auf die Straße zu taumelte. Geli warf einen letzten Blick auf ihren Handtranslator, der für den Verwirrmechanismus zweckentfremdet worden war, und steckte ihn mit einem zufriedenen Nicken weg.

„Ich hab trotzdem das Gefühl, dass wir was übersehen haben", murmelte Julia und verengte die Augen. Dann wurde sie abgelenkt, weil die anderen beiden sich erwartungsvoll zu ihr umwandten. „Oh." Sie zückte ihren Desintegrator und schwenkte ihn. Er piepte protestierend. „Von meiner Seite sind wir fertig. Ich hab ein paar Seelenstückchen extrahiert und erfolgreich horkruxifiziert. Wir können problemlos in die Zukunft nach dem Schleiervorfall reisen, ähm, zumindest, wenn wir den Weg ohne Theresa finden, und die Seelenmarmelade fliegen lassen."

„Dann ist wieder ein Teilchen von Sirius im Lande und das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt", fügte Meike glücklich hinzu. „Und alles ist wieder stabil, und wir können zurück nachhause... wenn wir nicht auf dem Weg verloren gehen, ganz ohne Theresa... und Harry Potter _lesen_, anstatt mit seinem Patenonkel zu sprechen." Sie seufzte andächtig. „Nicht, dass ich ein Problem damit gehabt habe, mit seinem Patenonkel zu sprechen."

„Julia?" Geli hob die Augenbraue. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaah", erwiderte Julia gedehnt und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass wir irgendwas _übersehen _haben. Irgendetwas Wichtiges. Wir haben ihm doch alles zurückgegeben, oder nicht? Spiegel, Geldbörse... nicht dass ihm sein Zauberstab fehlt, wenn er morgen Peter stellen geht."

„Wir haben alles zurückgegeben", beruhigte Geli sie. „Du bist nur nervös."

„So nervös, dass ich mir die **Fußnägel abkauen** könnte", bestätigte Julia, und Geli schauderte ob der neuen Bilder in ihrem Kopf.

Sie begann sich mit Meike darüber zu beraten, wo man ohne einen Penny oder Knut in der Tasche ein Frühstück bekommen konnte, bevor sie in die Zukunft aufbrachen. Julia drehte sich wieder in die Richtung um, in die Black verschwunden war, und runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendetwas völlig Offensichtliches...", murmelte sie.

* * *

Sirius Black taumelte in der absoluten Glückseligkeit einer vollkommen konfundierten Person durch die Straßen. _Heim_, dachte er. _Heim, heim. Schlafen. Traum. _Er wäre jetzt ein exzellenter Spielgefährte für seinen Patensohn. Absolut auf dem gleichen Level, wenn auch nicht auf der gleichen Altersfreigabe. 

_Frauen_, dachte Sirius selig.

Und er überhörte völlig die zunehmend panische Stimme, die aus seiner Jeanstasche tönte.

„Sirius! TATZE! Was soll das heißen, wir sterben heute Nacht! Was soll das heißen, Peter verrät uns!", bellte James. „Nimm jetzt _sofort _diesen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel in die Hand und _hör endlich zu_...

Sirius!

SIRIUS BLACK!"

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	3. Mehr Federlesen

Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen und dass ich dann nicht mal auf die Reviews geantwortet hab. Ich hatte dieses Wochenende Blockseminar und allgemein einen Haufen zu tun - das Semester endet, Klausuren und so weiter.

Okay, mir ist unklar, warum ihr glaubt, dass Sirius nicht mehr weiß, wer er ist. Wenn man nicht reagiert, während einem jemand ins Ohr schreit - egal, was der Jemand schreit -, hat man meistens ein allgemeineres Problem. Er war nur sehr konfundiert :-).

Aber das Beste ist wohl, den Text für sich sprechen zu lassen. Habt viel Spaß mit dem dritten Teil. Eure Reviews werden wie immer meinen Tag retten. :-)

* * *

**Dreimal zweiter Klasse bis Tshwane

* * *

**Teil 3: Mehr Federlesen

* * *

„Mist", sagte Julia und studierte die Anzeige ihres Quantendesintegrators.

„Hm?", erwiderte Geli geistesabwesend und fuhr damit fort, große Mengen eines englischen Frühstücks in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Im Gegensatz dazu saß Meike auf dem Rand ihres Stuhls, unschlüssig eine Gabel in der Hand, und piekste ab und zu misstrauisch in das Gemisch auf ihrem Teller. Es war ein englisches Frühstück. Man musste zuerst sicherstellen, dass es nicht mehr am Leben war. Oder nicht schon wieder damit angefangen hatte.

Rauch hing zu Gelis großer Begeisterung unter der Decke, denn es war 1981, und anstelle des Nichtrauchergesetzes herrschte noch kapitalistische Gaststättenfreiheit. Noch waren die Russen die Bösen. Das hatten sie alle zur Genüge in der Vornacht festgestellt, so weit „gestern" und „heute" in ihrer Profession irgendeine Art von Sinn ergaben.

Meike seufzte und legte die Gabel weg. „Ist dir eingefallen, was wir übersehen haben?"

„Nein." Julia schaute unglücklich auf ihr Display. Dann schüttelte sie das Gerät. Es klapperte. „Aber in der Eile hatte ich keine Zeit, die Masse-Mental-Parameter richtig zu berechnen. Und wie es aussieht, habe ich zu wenige psychosensorische Quanten horkruxifiziert."

Einen Augenblick lang sahen Meike und Geli sie wortlos an, während sie innerlich übersetzten. Geli kaute und kratzte sich dabei am Kopf.

Dann schluckte sie genervt. „Wir haben nicht genug Seelenstückchen mitgenommen? Wir müssen noch mal zurück?"

Julia zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Meike runzelte alarmiert die Stirn. „Aber wir können nicht zurück", erwiderte sie vernünftig. „Mittlerweile ist es..." Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie zeigte die geotemporal relative Sternzeit. Sie sah auf die Uhr über dem Tresen, hinter dem Rauch. „...fast zwei Uhr nachmittags. Mittlerweile ist Sirius daheim, und ausgeschlafen, und vielleicht sogar rasiert, und wenn er so clever ist, wie wir immer annehmen, hat er gemerkt, dass er konfundiert worden ist. Der wird so schnell nicht mehr durch dunkle Gassen laufen. Vermutlich würde der nicht mal mit fremden Frauen sprechen."

Abwägend sahen sie sich an. „Eine von uns könnte ihn anmachen", schlug Geli schließlich vor. Julia und Meike lächelten zustimmend und sahen sie auffordernd an. Sie fuchtelte mit ihrer Gabel. „Nicht ich", wehrte sie ab. „Ich bin nicht qualifiziert, ich bin heute so besonders lesbisch, ich bin praktisch ein Mann." Sie stupfte mit der Gabel in Richtung Meike. „Du machst es. Du hast die ganze Zeit schon mit ihm geflirtet."

„Ich?" Entrüstet plusterte Meike sich auf und entwickelte ob der Vorstellung von Arbeit (und Verantwortung) eine gänzlich neue Lebensphilosophie. „_Ich _bin verheiratet!"

Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich um und sahen Julia an.

Julia sah mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zurück, als hätten sie ihr gerade vorgeschlagen, ihre geliebte Großmutter zusammenzufalten, in eine Box zu stecken und mit Gruß und Kuss an Voldemort zu schicken. Sie könnte. Noch war er am Leben.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte sie und schluckte. „Wir könnten ihn mit Informationen aus dem Haus locken, die er nicht ausschlagen kann!"

Geli verengte skeptisch die Augen. „Zum Beispiel?"

Julia dachte panisch nach. „Wir sagen ihm, wie Regulus gestorben ist? Wir erzählen ihm von Voldemorts Horkruxen? Wir bringen ihm bei, wie man mit Hauselfen umgeht? Oder wie man sich rasiert? Und dann konfundieren wir ihn noch mal?"

Meike grinste. „Sina würde uns umbringen", sagte sie anerkennend.

Stand also nur noch zur Frage, womit sie ihr Frühstück bezahlten.

* * *

„Du hast uns verraten! Du Bastard hast uns verraten!" 

Peter gurgelte. Die Hand, die seinen Kragen umfasst hielt, schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Es half auch überhaupt nicht, dass sie ihn ein Stückchen hochhob und seinen Kopf mit Schwung gegen die Wand krachen ließ. Schmerz explodierte mit der Macht einer Lotusblüte, die sich Buddha öffnete. Vor Peters Augen tanzten Sterne. Es war schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, warum er überhaupt hier war.

James, der bedrohlich über ihm aufragte und die Zähne fletschte, als sei er eigentlich der Werwolf und nicht der Animagus, diente allerdings als ziemlich gute Erinnerungshilfe.

„Du hast uns an Voldemort verkauft." Peters Kopf krachte wieder gegen die Wand. „Du hast _Lily _an Voldemort verkauft." _Klonk. _„Du willst Voldemort heute noch alles erzählen." _Klonk. _„Sirius soll an deiner Stelle beschuldigt werden." _Klonk, klonk. _„Wagst du, es zu leugnen?"

„Nnng", brachte Peter hervor. „Nein", präzisierte er schwer atmend, als James seinen Griff erwartungsvoll lockerte. In diesem Moment hätte er vermutlich alles gesagt, was sein Leben verlängerte, auch wenn Peter befürchtete, dass er da ab sofort in einem völlig neuen Maßstab denken musste. In einem mit Sekunden anstatt Jahren.

„Du hast seinen sehr, sehr dummen Fehler begangen, Peter." James klang beunruhigend beherrscht.

Peter schluckte und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich konnte... ich konnte nichts tun", brachte er heraus. „Der Dunkle Lord hat... hat mich gezwungen. Heute Abend, hat er gesagt. Heute Abend... will er alles wissen."

„Ich weiß, Peter, ich weiß", säuselte James. Er grinste Peter mit der Sorte Lächeln an, das auf Surfer zu schwimmt und über eine Flosse verfügt. „Und weißt du, wo du heute Abend sein wirst?"

„In meinem Grab?", quiekte Peter atemlos.

James Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. „Nein", erwiderte er psychopathenartig sanft. „Du wirst bei deinem Dunklen Lord sein und ihm alles darüber erzählen, wo wir uns verstecken. Und weißt du auch, wieso?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Peter ihn an. James Griff um seinen Kragen verfestigte sich. Peters Tonhöhe hätte Gläser zerschlagen, hätte er nur lauter gewimmert. Im Moment fand er James sehr viel bedrohlicher als Voldemort. _Voldemort _war nicht hier.

„Weil wir Lily retten und den Krieg trotzdem beenden werden", flüsterte James ihm ins Ohr. „Du und ich. Ganz wie in den alten Zeiten."

* * *

_Grimmauldplatz 12, London.  
__Januar 1995._

Das Raumzeitreisesquad war auf dieser Mission wegen seines großen Vorwissens über das zu bereisende Universum eingesetzt worden. Dieses Vorwissen, hatte das Management sich gedacht, würde ihm helfen, sich auch in gefahrvollen Situationen zu behaupten, ohne die Raumzeitlinie zu verändern.

„_Danke_, Kreacher!", zwitscherte Theresa in einem Tonfall, in dem sie sich normalerweise nicht mal in der Badewanne von ihrer Quietscheente hätte erwischen lassen. „Du bist so ein toller Hauself! Wir wüssten _gar nicht_, was wir ohne dich tun sollten!"

„Kreacher dient den Nachfahren von Meister Regulus gerne", erwiderte der Hauself und verbeugte sich, bis seine Nase an den Boden stieß. „Kreacher ist tief geehrt, dass er Meister Regulus überraschend aufgetauchte Lieblingsgroßnichten bewirten darf." Unterwürfig reichte er Sina ihre Portion Popcorn. „Kreacher insubordiniert gerne hinter seinem Rücken Meister Black", hörten sie ihn in sich hineinmurmeln, als er sich umdrehte und aus dem geschützten Bereich von _Tarnhelfer 5.0 _herauswatschelte. „Kreacher lernt gerne Wörter wie ‚insubordinieren'!"

„Erstaunlich, wie schnell er die Muggelgerichte gelernt hat...", sagte Theresa in normalem Ton und griff nach einer Handvoll Popcorn.

„Sch!", machte Sina und nickte nach unten. Interessiert beugte Theresa sich über das Geländer und sah rechtzeitig in die Küche, um mitzubekommen, wie Lily Potter auf den Tisch hieb, aufstand, die Hände auf den Tisch legte und Albus Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite des Tischs niederstarrte.

„Mein Sohn", sagte sie leise und gefährlich. „wird nicht deinem dämlichen Plan ausgesetzt! Prophezeiungen bewachen, anstatt einen Krieg auszutragen! Dolores Umbridge erlauben, die Kinder zu foltern! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Albus?"

„Oha", sagte Theresa interessiert und beobachtete, wie Severus Snape die Frau anhimmelte, als sei sein Chef durchsichtig.

„Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit", sagte Lily bebend und sah sich am Tisch um. „als der Orden sich noch nicht verstecken musste! Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, zu der wir eine stolze, eine aufrechte Organisation waren! Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, in der nicht erst ich hätte kommen müssen, um Horace Slughorn in den Orden zu rekrutieren!"

In einer grandiosen Geste wies sie auf Horace Slughorn, der sich aufplusterte und seinen Schnauzer mit einer Miene zwirbelte, die signalisierte, dass er sich das gleiche auch schon gefragt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du in all den Jahren getrieben hast, Albus, aber vielleicht hattest du einmal zu oft Sex mit Gellert Grindelwald!" Lily wies über den Tisch hinweg auf Albus. „Deine Pläne ergeben keinen Sinn! Deine Manipulationen lassen wir uns nicht länger gefallen!" Auffordernd ballte sie die Faust und sah sich im versammelten Orden um. „Wollt ihr wirklich länger eure Zeit verschwenden? Wollt ihr wirklich länger darauf warten, dem Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal den Garaus machen, der meinen Mann getötet hat! Wenn ihr wartet, könnte es auch euch treffen!" Dramatisch wies sie auf Molly. „Es könnte deine Söhne treffen, Molly!" Molly quiekte. „Es könnte dich treffen, Dung!" Dung quiekte. „Es könnte Tonks treffen, Remus!" Remus räusperte sich. Tonks horchte interessiert auf. „Wollt ihr in Askaban enden wie Sirius, weil Albus nicht an eure Unschuld geglaubt hat? _Ich _würde an eure Unschuld glauben!" Sie klopfte sich auf die Brust. Snape wurde Pudding. „Wir gewinnen diesen Krieg! Hoch mit dem Orden! Hoch mit dem Orden! Dreimal hoch!"

Tosender Applaus brach in der Küche aus, kaum dass sie verstummte. Stühle wurden umgeworfen, George und Fred schwenkten ihr Lily-Fanplakat, Tonks pfiff auf zwei Fingern, und Harry starrte seine Mutter so verträumt an, als sei sie ein besonders guter LSD-Trip. Er sabberte. Es war fast besorgniserregend. Vor allem aus einem freudianischen Blickwinkel.

„Und weißt du, was auch interessant ist?", fragte Theresa und stupste Sina an. „Da." Sie nickte in Richtung Sirius, der als sein übliches düsteres, wenn auch merkwürdig attraktives Selbst an der Wand lehnte und Lily beobachtete.

Als Lily in seine Richtung sah, grinste er, und Lily lächelte zurück.

Theresa nahm sich neues Popcorn.

Sina unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

Sie hatten alles kaputt gemacht.

* * *

_Godrics Hollow  
__31.10.1981_

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt", sagte Meike vernünftig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher, wir haben ein wenig Zeit verloren, aber es war ja nicht unsere Schuld, dass wir uns so lange im Keller verstecken mussten, bis der Wirt die Suche aufgegeben hat. Schließlich hat sich alles in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst, oder nicht? Wir haben alle Seelenstückchen, die wir brauchen, Sirius ist konfundiert und auf dem Weg zu Pettigrew, alle sind glücklich, und..." Sie wies den Hügel hinab. „...die Zeitlinie ist vollständig intakt."

„Wenigstens ist mir jetzt eingefallen, was ich vergessen hatte", murmelte Julia und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Seid ihr sicher, dass niemand etwas mit dem Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mitgehört haben kann?"

„Vollkommen sicher", erwiderte Geli, die mit gerunzelter Stirn durch ihr Fernglas spähte und Multitaskingfähigkeiten zum Einsatz brachte, die sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht besaß. „Sirius hat selbst gesagt, dass er den ganzen Tag verschlafen hat, oder nicht? Kein Wort von Potter. Und wenn der etwas gehört hätte, würde er jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mit seiner Frau... aber hallo." Sie setzte das Fernglas ab, blinzelte und setzte es wieder an. „Bondage. Hab ich schon gesagt, dass ich beeindruckt bin?"

Neugierig sah Meike zu ihr und dann zurück zum Haus der Potters, das sich in eine enge Straßenreihe in Godrics Hollow zwängte, allerdings Wohnzimmerfenster besaß, die sich durch seinen weitläufigen Garten einfach einsehen ließen. Ohne Fernglas erkannte man nur zwei winzige Gestalten, die den letzten Abend ihres Lebens mit ausgefallenen Sexspielen verbrachten. Lily hatte James vor über zwei Stunden an einen Stuhl gefesselt und dabei sogar den Nerv besessen, ihn da eine lange Stunde lang mutterseelenalleine sitzen zu lassen, während er sich lasziv wand. Sie verdächtigten sie, dass sie das Haus zwischendurch durch den Kamin verlassen hatte.

Julia zeigte in Richtung Straße. „Da kommt Voldemort."

Sie hatte Recht. Zwischen zwei Häuser hindurch konnte man den Dunklen Lord sehen, der auf die Straße appariert war und majestätisch auf die Einfahrt zuhielt. Er verschwand wieder außer Sicht.

Sie warteten. Julia trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Im Wohnzimmer fuhren Lily und James Köpfe herum. Lily löste die Fesseln. Eilig wurden Worte getauscht, dann schubste Lily James in Richtung Haustür davon, schrie ihm noch etwas nach, sie selbst stob mit der Entschlossenheit eines Quarterbacks die Treppe hinauf. Kurz darauf erschien sie im Fenster des Kinderzimmers. Sie wirkte viel robuster, als man es sich weitläufig vorstellte.

„Wisst ihr, es ist schon irgendwie ironisch", bemerkte Julia nach einem Moment. „Wir sind hier, weil von Sirius ein Seelenstückchen zu wenig übrig bleiben wird. Und Voldemort wird gleich nicht sterben, weil ein Seelenstückchen zu viel von ihm herumflattert. Beides stört das Gleichgewicht, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen."

„Ich dachte, er hat die Stückchen einfach auf die Horkruxe aufgeteilt", erwiderte Geli. „Nicht dass er zu viele hat. Sonst wäre ja kein Wunder, dass er sie irgendwo deponiert."

Eine Sekunde lang erleuchtete ein grünes Licht das ganze Haus. In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer blitzte Voldemorts schwarze Robe auf, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock machte.

„Naja, aber sie wächst ja nach, wenn man einen Teil wegnimmt", erwiderte Julia ernsthaft. „Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viele Dunkle Lords schon wiedergeboren wurden, weil mehr Seelenstückchen rumgeflogen sind, als Körper zur Verfügung stand."

Da weder Geli, noch Meike mehr als ein paar Worte verstanden hatten, verstummten die drei Frauen und konzentrierten sich auf das Fenster zum Kinderzimmer. Voldemort war in der Tür erschienen. Lily drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und bildete ein zweifelhaftes Hindernis zwischen ihm und Harry.

„Oh, bitte töte mich nicht, dunkler Lord!", synchronisierte Meike mit hoher Stimme. „Sonst ist nur Severus übrig, um Harry großzuziehen, dabei sehen seine Haare jetzt schon furchtbar aus!"

Tadelnd schüttelte Geli den Kopf.

„Unglaublich, dass sie einfach so sterben mussten", bemerkte Julia, während Voldemorts markerschütternder Todesschrei durch das Dorf hallte, als stünde sie nicht tatenlos daneben. „Ich meine, überlegt nur mal! Wir hätten alles ändern können, wenn wir nicht so professionell wären und so furchtbar gut aufgepasst hätten!"

Geli zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten froh sein, dass wir es hinbekommen haben. Ich hab die Nase voll davon, dass sie uns immer vorhalten, wie viel sauberer Jeans und Ginas Team seine Missionen abschließt. Als ob wir das nicht auch könnten, wenn wir Maria hätten! Mit einem abgeschlossenen Studium könnte ich das auch!"

„Ich hab gehört, denen wird schon wieder ein Urlaub bezahlt", fügte Meike neidisch hinzu. „In Rimini! Wolltest du nicht immer nach Rimini, Geli?"

Geli seufzte. Sie dachte klar erkennbar an Minsk.

Sie sahen wieder auf das Haus hinab.

Stille war in Godrics Hollow eingekehrt. Vermutlich stammte sie von fünfhundert Dorfbewohnern, die sich spätestens nach Voldemorts Schrei in ihren Kellern versteckt hatten und am nächsten Morgen beteuern würden, dass sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts mitbekommen hätten, und wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachten, waren sie gar nicht daheim gewesen. Sondern auf einer weit entfernten Insel. Bei ihrer Tante. Die immer alle Gardinen zuzog und niemals das Haus verließ.

Aber wenn Stille einen Charakter besitzen könnte, hätte diese einen gemütlichen, der gerne Kekse verschenkt. Im Haus der Potters brannte noch Licht, doch weder im Kinderzimmer, noch im Erdgeschoss regte sich noch etwas. Tausend Sterne blinkten am nachtschwarzen Himmel.

Ein Baby begann zu weinen. Nach einer Weile konnte man sich einbilden, in der Ferne das Geräusch eines Motorrads zu hören. Dann rief ganz entfernt eine Stimme nach Lily und James - Hagrid war eingetroffen.

„Zeit zu gehen", bemerkte Meike. „Verteilen wir die Seelenstückchen in der Zukunft, suchen wir nach Theresa und Sina, zischen wir nachhause ab. Hat mich gefreut, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, meine Damen."

Sie schüttelten sich gegenseitig die Hände.

Keine von ihnen kam auf die Idee, noch ein paar Tage zu bleiben und abzuwarten, ob wirklich alles so blieb, wie es sollte. Das Handbuch empfahl das Studium von Zeitungsartikeln über einen Zeitraum von mehreren Tagen, aber der Teil des Teams, der das Handbuch gelesen hatte, befand sich nicht hier.

Die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten war weitestgehend unauffällig.

Die Abendausgabe wurde schon interessanter.

Sirius Black in Askaban 

Die Aurorenzentrale ließ an diesem Nachmittag bekannt geben, dass die Fahndung  
nach Sirius Black (22), verdächtigt der Beihilfe zum Mord an James und Lily Potter,  
eingestellt wurde, als Black sich heute Mittag freiwillig den Auroren stellte. Bartemius  
Crouch, Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung: „Black wurde sofort unter den  
höchsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nach Askaban überführt. Anklage wurde bereits  
erhoben." Insidern zufolge war Black bisher nicht geständig.

„Wenn Pettigrew nicht wieder auftaucht, kriegen sie ihn mit Mord dran, egal, was er  
aussagt", so unsere Quelle. „Den lassen wir nie mehr aus Askaban raus." Blacks  
langjähriger Vertrauter und Freund Peter Pettigrew (22) wird seit dem Tod der  
Potters vermisst.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	4. Flieg, Sirius, flieg!

Hi Leute!

Hier ist also (mal wieder etwas verspätet, ich weiß) das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es für euch alle Irrungen und Wirrungen auflöst. Wenn nicht, werde ich mein Bestes geben, sie euch via PN zu erklären ;-).

Noch mal vielen lieben Dank für eure bisherigen und noch kommenden Reviews. Ich hoffe, ihr habt mit dem letzten Kapitel Spaß, genauso wie mit der Fanfic als Ganzes. :-)

* * *

**Dreimal zweiter Klasse bis Tshwane

* * *

**

Teil 4: Flieg, Sirius, flieg!

* * *

_Zaubereiministerium, London.  
__Juni 1996._

Dank Severus Snapes engagierter Spionage war der Orden bereit, und er brachte alles mit sich, das er aufbieten konnte, sobald die Falle zuschnappte und Harry Voldemort in den Keller gelockt hatte.

Der Kampf wogte durch die gesamte Mysteriumsabteilung.

Sina und Theresa beobachteten das Spektakel mit großen Augen, verborgen unter _Tarnhelfer 5.0 _und einem Treppenvorsprung, bewacht von einem mit Küchenmessern bewaffneten Kreacher. Ihre Köpfe wanderten von links nach rechts, wie bei einem besonders interessantes Tennisspiel. In dem beide Spieler die Regeln ignorierten. Und eine neue Art von Slice verwendeten.

Durch die Tür zu ihrer Linken kam gerade Kingsley Shacklebolt ins Bild, der seine Einheit niederbrüllte und mit dem Zauberstab heftig nach vorne winkte, um sie auf die Todesser zu hetzen.

Durch die Tür zu ihrer Rechten war Sirius Black zu sehen, der mit der neu erwachten, alten Gewandtheit des geübten Duellanten, der er mal gewesen war, auf der Jagd nach Bellatrix um den Torbogen herumtänzelte.

In der Mitte des Raums bombardierten Lily, Harry, Snape und ein paar andere gemeinsam den Dunklen Lord, der durch den Raum huschte wie eine Schlange, diesem Fluch entging und dann jenem, und dem irgendwie nicht klar zu sein schien, dass eine Armee äußerst motivierter Phönixe die vergangenen zwei Monate genutzt hatte, um seine Horkruxe kaputt zu machen.

„Jetzt! Deine Chance, Harry!", schrie Lily. Harry feuerte einen blau blitzenden Fluch auf Voldemort und traf. Lily johlte. Der Orden heizte sie an und feuerte dann selbst auf Voldemort.

Sina wimmerte.

„Na, na", sagte Theresa und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Alles", schniefte sie. „Alles kaputt."

„Ich weiß", tröstete Theresa.

Interessiert sah sie zu, wie ein geschickter Levitationszauber Lilys durch die Halle schoss und Sirius in letzter Sekunde davor bewahrte, durch den Torbogen zu fallen. Zum Dank reckte er den Daumen und grinste; dann brachte eine beiläufige Zauberstabbewegung Bellatrix auf eine Weise zu Boden, die permanent und schmerzhaft wirkte.

„Sie werden uns feuern", schniefte Sina. „Sie holen uns hier ab und sie feuern uns und wir sind an allem Schuld, weil alles kaputt ist. S-s-so schlimm." Ihre Stimme hatte angefangen zu zittern. „I-i-ich krieg doch am m-meisten Geld. I-ich b-bin auch am meisten Sch-schuld. Dabei h-hab ich d-doch g-gar nichts g-g-gemacht!"

„Sch", tröstete sie Theresa. „Ich weiß."

Sie sah rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Harry mit einem hochmotivierten Funkeln in den Augen anlegte, zielte und den Todesfluch auf Voldemort feuerte. Der Dunkle Lord schlitterte unzeremoniell durch den Raum und klatschte nass gegen die Wand. Dann fiel er zu Boden und stand nicht wieder auf.

In der plötzlichen Stille war Sinas kläglicher Laut besonders gut zu hören, den sie ausstieß, als sie den Kopf hob und sich umsah.

Alle Anwesenden waren in der Bewegung eingefroren und starrten auf den Feind, der gefallen war, bevor der Krieg überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte. Alles hatte sich verändert. Sie würden jetzt nicht einmal Fudge stürzen müssen - wenn er jetzt darauf bestand, dass Voldemort tot sei, konnten sie höchstens damit angeben, dass sie es früher gesagt hatten, und nicht einmal das traf zu.

Lily hob triumphierend den Arm. „Hoch mit dem Orden!", bellte sie, und die Halle brach in tosenden Jubel aus. Todesser, die noch nicht überwältigt worden waren, ließen den Zauberstab fallen, kauerten sich mit den Händen über den Ohren zu Boden und verloren aus Verzweiflung über den Zerfall der Welt den Verstand.

Sina stieß einen weiteren kläglichen Laut aus. Ihre Verbalsysteme hatten offenbar endgültig versagt.

Theresa tätschelte sie geistesabwesend und beobachtete, wie Sirius Lily schwungvoll in die Höhe hob, einmal um seine eigene Achse wirbelte und so küsste, dass sich selbst die Zuschauern die **Fußnägel abkauen **könnten, aber diesmal auf eine Weise, die auch Geli zu schätzen wissen würde.

Um sie herum wurde geklatscht und gepfiffen, und sogar Harry grinste mit der fünfzehnjährigen Weisheit derer, die es haben kommen sehen und Wetten auf höhere Summen laufen haben.

Außerdem war der Krieg vorbei.

Sina begann offen zu weinen.

* * *

_Tshwane, Südafrika.  
__11.8.2001_

Eine Gestalt schlitterte über das frisch gebohnerte Linoleum, ruderte heftig mit den Armen, überschlug sich ein paar Mal und knallte mit voller Breitseite gegen eine Säule.

Die Frau stöhnte und rieb sich den Kopf. Benommen sah sie auf. Eine bedrohlich wirkende Skulptur aus schwarzem Stein sah zurück. Sie blinzelte. Die Frau, nicht die Skultpur.

„Alles klar, Geli?", rief eine zweite Stimme unsicher aus einem anderen Gang.

„Alles klar!", gab Geli zurück. „Wir sind in einem Museum! Aber ich glaube, es hat geschlossen!"

Einen Moment lang kam keine Antwort. Geli nutzte ihn, um sich weiter den Kopf zu reiben. Dabei murmelte sie ein paar Schimpfwörter in sich hinein und überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, ihren Translator auszupacken.

„Es ist 2001!", rief die Stimme schließlich.

„Welcher Ort?", rief eine zweite Stimme aus einer anderen Richtung zurück.

„Mir völlig egal! Der Krieg ist seit drei Jahren vorbei! Sirius ist seit fünf Jahren tot! Nichts spricht dagegen, seine Quanten hier fliegen zu lassen!"

„Dann maches einfach, dann können wir heim! Falls wir den Weg finden!", rief die zweite Stimme und versiegte zu einem Murmeln, das für Geli nicht mehr verständlich war, jedoch etwas damit zu tun hatte, wann man wo abbiegen sollte. Sie hatten immer noch keinen Schimmer, wo sich Sina und Theresa befanden.

Seufzend lehnte Geli sich an die Säule und tippte die Daumen gegeneinander. Sie sah wieder nach oben, legte den Kopf schief und musterte misstrauisch die **moderne Kunst**. Gelis Verhältnis zu moderner Kunst war ungefähr so herzlich wie das von Cristiano Ronaldo zu Wayne Rooney nach der Fußball-WM 2006.

Wenn man den Kopf schieflegte, sah die Skulptur fast aus wie ein Schaf.

Ein schwarzes Schaf.

Das musste irgendeine Art von Wortspiel wert sein.

„Flieg, Sirius, flieg!", rief die erste Stimme fröhlich.

Die Pause war exakt so lang, wie es dauert, um die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Nichts wie heim!", rief die zweite Stimme, als sie damit fertig war. „Ich öffne uns ein Portal! Nach... ähm, irgendwo!"

Geli legte wieder den Kopf in den Nacken und sah die moderne Kunst an.

„Ich bin urlaubsreif", sagte sie im Plauderton, aber sie erhielt keine Antwort.

* * *

Das Seelenstückchen sah sich einmal interessiert in Südafrika um, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und flog nach England zurück. Immerhin wollte es sich mit dem Rest wiedervereinigen. Immerhin war es dazu da.

Also flog es und flog und flog, und überquerte das Mittelmeer, und passierte Portugal, und winkte dem Ärmelkanal zu, und schwirrte über Dover hinweg. Ungefähr in Essex drehte es sich einmal um sich selbst und übersah eine Welt, in der Remus Lupin und Dora Tonks an ihrem dritten Kind arbeiteten, Fred und George Weasley ihre Finanzen frisierten und Albus Dumbledore im Eberkopf mit Elphias Doge die Köpfe zusammensteckte, um ihm zu erklären, wie er _wirklich_ über ihn fühlte. Gellert war jetzt immerhin alt und hatte schlechte Zähne.

In London bog das anthropomorphe Stückchen in die Kanalisation ab und erreichte über diesem Weg das Ministerium für Zauberei. Es flog in den ersten Stock, surrte durch den Türspalt des Ministerbüros und umschwebte einen Moment lang einen vielversprechenden Nacken. Dann runzelte es die Stirn und stellte fest, dass es da drin gar keinen Platz mehr hatte.

„Was ist denn, Herr Minister?", fragte Lily und sah einen Moment lang von ihrem Schreibtisch auf.

Sirius hörte auf, mit der Hand in seinem Nacken rumzuwedeln. „Nur eine Fliege", erwiderte er und grinste sie herausfordernd an. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben, Frau Ministerin?"

Das Stückchen überlegte es sich anders, flog schnell davon und verschonte das Rating.

Und dann flog es und flog weiter und weiter quer durch eine Welt, in der Harry Potter Voldemort mit Leichtigkeit besiegt hatte, denn wer brauchte schon Dumbledores komplexe Pläne, wenn er eine wild entschlossene Mutter im Rücken hatte. Es flog weiter und weiter und passierte Hogwarts und erspähte Professor Longbottom im Gewächshaus.

Es übersah die beiden Personen, die _Tarnhelfer 5.1 alpha _entwickelt und über ihrer geheimen Wohnung im Astronomieturm ausgebreitet hatten; das war wahrscheinlich gut so, denn andernfalls hätte das Stückchen ihnen einiges zu sagen gehabt, ob sie nun indirekt schuld waren oder direkt.

Dann schoss es an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und ignorierte die Hippogreifkäfige, in denen James Potter vor fast genau zwanzig Jahren den konfundierten Hippogreifanimagus abgesetzt hatte, der danach vermutlich nicht mal mehr seine Frau hätte sein wollen, wäre James nicht gestorben. Hagrid hatte ihn Seidenschnabel genannt, weil Hagrid immer einen Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel hatte. Und ernsthaft, wer kann schon Hippogreifen auseinanderhalten.

In Godrics Hollow drehte das Stückchen ein paar Pirouetten und besah sich das Grab von Lily Potter, in dem James Potter lag, und dann das von James Potter, in dem Peter Pettigrew lag. Mittlerweile wäre der Vielsafttrank natürlich abgelaufen, aber von ihnen war sowieso nichts mehr übrig, das sie identifizieren könnte, außer man bemühte einen sehr guten forensischen Anthropologen.

Nach einer Weile wurde dem Stückchen langweilig.

Ziellos schwebte es ein paar Jahre lang umher.

Es wog seine Optionen gegeneinander ab und dachte nach.

Hämisch lachte es dann in sich hinein und machte sich auf die Suche nach ein paar Handlangern, einem neuen Körper und einer ganzen Menge Einhornblut.

Wenn es schon ein Dunkler Lord wurde, wollte es ein klassischer sein. Immerhin hatte es Stil.

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
